marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards)
Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) Spider-Man Team-Up Trading Cards were collectible trading cards based on Spider-Man and his partnership with other characters. Alison Blaire and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|1. Dazzler Leonard Samson, Peter Parker and Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|2. Doc Samson Kyle Richmond and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|3. Nighthawk James Howlett and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|4. Wolverine Fantastic Four and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|5. Fantastic Four X-Men and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|6. Classic X-Men Robert Bruce Banner and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|7.Hulk Carol Danvers, Peter Parker and Kl'rt (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|8. Ms. Marvel Anthony Stark and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|9. Iron Man Brian Braddock and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|10. Captain Britain Frank Castle and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|11. Strangle Hold! Kurt Wagner and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|12. Nightcrawler Alexander Summers and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|13. Havok Warren Worthington III and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|14. Angel Frank Castle and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|15. Crashing In! Daniel Rand and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|16. Iron Fist James Howlett and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|17. Ya' Missed! Stephen Strange, Peter Parker and Karl Mordo (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|18. Dr. Strange Paladin and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|19. Paladin Theodore Sallis and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|20. Man-Thing Luke Cage and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|21. Power Man James Howlett and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|22. Together Santa Claus and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|23. Santa Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|24. Black Cat Steven Rogers and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|25. Captain America Jonathan Storm and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|26. Human Torch Hobie Brown and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|27. Prowler Silver Sablinova (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|28. Silver Sable Henry McCoy and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|29. The Beast Frank Castle and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|30. Against the Wall William Baker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|31. Sandman Greer Grant (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|32. Tigra Robert Drake and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|33. Iceman Jonathan Storm, Peter Parker (Earth-616) and Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|34. Johnny Storm Samuel Wilson and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|35. Falcon Frankenstein's Monster and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|36. Frankenstein Robert Bruce Banner and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|37. Rematch Frank Castle and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|38. Targeted Thor Odinson and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|39. Thor Hercules and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|40. Hercules Robert Bruce Banner and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|41. Busting In! John Jonah Jameson III and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|42. Man-Wolf Anthony Stark and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|43. Iron Man Namor McKenzie and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|44. Sub-Mariner Checklist Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|45. Checklist Category:Trading Cards